Crimson Fox and Black Cat
by The Incompleter
Summary: Though a seemingly empty slot, there exists a Chronos Number 9, a man that only the few higher ups of the organization know about. Meet the ninja of Chronos.


During his time at Chronos… He remembered that he wasn't always so antisocial and coldhearted to his peers and partners. There was one that always somehow managed to get past his façade and turn his frowns into smiles—small ones, but smiles nevertheless.  
He was the Crimson Fox. And self-proclaimed number one most unpredictable ninja.  
Ninjas? Nowadays? It was nonsense yet for some reason he could believe the Fox. Then again, ninjas did fit the job description of Chronos assassins.  
But the blond himself didn't. He was always wearing a smile and shone in the dark—especially with that sunny golden hair and sky blue eyes. Not to mention that the blond actually ran an orphanage full of various children.  
Naruto Uzumaki definitely didn't seem like an assassin to Train Heartnet.

* * *

"Got it? Bring him back or kill him."  
The shadows silently took the manila envelope before stilling as the person hiding in them disappeared. Number 2, Belza, turned to his sighing superior, Sephira, soothing her with a hand,  
"You had to do it."  
Five words—cruel, blunt… but true. Sephira nodded hesitantly, staring at the wall, "…Train… Janus… Naruto… Many people who don't suit the job… but are forced to do it to survive in this world. Then again, that's not exactly true, right? Train has his sweepers; Janus has his women; Naruto has his orphanage. They all have things other than our dark life."  
Belze could only agree, wondering how fate could force so bright a people into so dark a job. Then again, as one of the oldest Numbers, he knew how Naruto entered…a truly sad story.

* * *

Sven stared. For once in his life, Train wasn't sleeping—wasn't eating—wasn't doing nothing—wasn't smiling—"TRAIN!"  
Said guy immediately snapped up before sighing in relief, "Nanda, it was only you, Sven."  
Sven worriedly gazed at his partner, "What's wrong with you, Train?"  
Train paused… before changing the subject, "Where's little princess?"  
The old man gazed at him silently for a bit before smiling, "She went to the library to get some books. But really Train, what's going on?"  
He shrugged, but eyes narrowed, "I just have a… really bad feeling today."

* * *

Eve furrowed her brows as she tried to reach the top book just out of her fingertips. Then, strong hands reached up and picked out the book, handing it to the girl. She stared at the stranger in surprise and gratitude, "Thank you, mister."

Then, she was overcome with a sense of warmth and security as the handsome blond smiled brotherly, "You're welcome, little princess. I'd be glad to help you, any time any place…"

Eve blushed a bit, pouting a bit at being called little princess… but for some reason it didn't feel so bad with the blond man… then all blacked as she fell. Naruto caught her easily before muttering solemnly, "Sorry… little princess… black cat."

* * *

An hour passed and Eve still hasn't come back yet. Sven began panicking and was about to leave—when the doorbell rung. Thinking that it was Eve, he ran to open the door—only to be punched soundly in the gut and fall unconscious. Train immediately whipped out his gun, "Who are you—Naruto?!"  
Naruto smiled sadly for a split second before switching to his work persona—serene blue eyes turned an icy blue and warmth turned to authorative darkness, "Come to think of it, you haven't seen me work before, Black Cat."  
"Naruto?! You're Naruto, right?!" Train's eyes widened as he finally—after many years in Chronos—understood why the man in front of him was Crimson Fox… Chronos Number 9. It's been a long time… since he had felt fear. So powerful… and so evil.  
But he snapped out of it when he saw an unconscious Eve on his back, "Eve!"  
But before he could run across and grab her, a pure black tanto blocked the path to her, "Black Cat, choose."  
"What? Choose what, Naruto?! Let go of Eve!"  
"You already know the question, Black Cat."  
"Wha—" Then eyes widened. Of course! Chronos still hasn't given up on him—he was the traitor and the stain to their records as the only one who escaped their rule of execution of traitors. And since a normal eraser—his student—didn't work, they chose a Numbers. And the Number 9.  
"Choose: return to Chronos to kill or stay from Chronos and die."  
Naruto stared at him emotionlessly, making him shiver—especially when remembering how Naruto was the only cheerful, bright sun of Chronos. But Train narrowed his eyes; the blond definitely didn't suit Chronos.  
"What about you? You could leave too—you don't have to stay there and keep killing! You shouldn't have to—"  
"But I do. You forget—I run an orphanage. I may escape, but my kids—they'll receive the brunt of my punishment."  
And Train winced. Of course. Crimson Fox was a force on par or greater than Black Cat. Though he was so strong, however, he never became one of the many rumors about Chronos. Always the mysterious blond who frequented the organization. It wouldn't be a lie to say that no one outside of the Numbers knew that the blond was Crimson Fox and that a Number 9 actually exists. It was at times like these where he remembered how ninja-like the blond could be. Of course, Chronos had his weakness. Without one, they wouldn't be able to hold him on a leash.  
But he just had to ask, "Why do you have Eve?"  
Eyes flickered to their kindness for a while, "Because I don't want to kill you… Train Heartnet."  
And eyes flickered to the unconscious girl on his back as well as his partner, "…I'll come back."  
A smile lit up on the blond's face and he gently placed the girl on the couch, a blanket to cover her so she won't get cold. Then, hand patted Train on the shoulder,  
"Welcome back, Black Cat."


End file.
